défi accepté
by Laetyss
Summary: Ils s'amusaient, se défiant, mais personne ne s'attendait à ça. Newtmas


Minho riait à gorge déployé alors que Brenda se faisait un masque au guacamole sur le visage en pestant. Elle ruinait au passage son super maquillage qui avait dû lui prendre énormément de temps, surement dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Thomas.

L'asiatique vit le visage de Térésa se fendre dans sourire moqueur, elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Brenda, c'était la guerre entre les deux filles.

-Je te jure Gally je vais te tuer... marmonna Brenda quand elle eut terminé.

Térésa se dépêcha de prendre une photo avant de revenir sur les genoux de son copain, Gally. Il était un peu mal à l'aise car même s'il ferait tout pour faire plaisir à sa belle, il n'aimait pas ridiculiser ses amis.

Minho éclata une nouvelle fois de rire alors que la demoiselle revenait de la cuisine avec du noir qui avait coulé de sous ses yeux.

-Attend Brenda je vais te passer du démaquillant. Lança Sonya, la petite-amie de l'asiatique.

Alors qu'elles allaient jusqu'à la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il pouvait voir que Thomas avait bien rigolé, penché contre l'épaule de Newt et celui-ci avait un petit sourire satisfait. Minho leva les yeux au ciel, Newt non plus n'aimait pas beaucoup Brenda.

Elle était arrivée il y a un an dans leur groupe, et avait tout de suite sympathisé avec Thomas. Mais tout le monde avait rapidement comprit que la brune avait un faible pour lui. Newt n'avait pas non plus trop apprécié qu'elle essaye de l'éloigner de son meilleur ami. Térésa à l'époque se remettait avec difficulté du râteau de Thomas, donc elle ne l'avait pas apprécié non plus. C'était resté pour les deux.

Minho lui aimait bien Brenda, son côté garçon manqué le faisait bien rire. Et puis, en bonus elle rendait jalouse son petit Newti,. Il espérait, avec un peu de chance, qu'elle permettrait à ses deux imbéciles de meilleurs amis de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments réciproque. Brenda revint et ils purent continuer leur jeu.

-Tu défi qui ? Questionna Ben, malicieux.

-Thomas !

L'intéresser releva la tête, prêt à affronter son sort, alors que Newt, à côté, se renfrognait en se calant sur son dossier.

-Met toi en caleçon et vas faire tarzan sur la Balcon.

Minho resta interdit quelque seconde avant d'éclater de rire, il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis le début de la soirée. Brenda avait vraiment des idées bizarres, mais c'était bien son genre de faire des défis loufoques à son avantage. Son hilarité redoubla alors que Newt lançait un regard noir à la brune. Avec un sourire amusé, Thomas enleva son haut puis son bas, il se dépêcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit il hurla comme Tarzan en se tapant le Torce.

Tout le monde rigola, même Newt, c'était plutôt ridicule. Minho vit Brenda regarder son ami avec des yeux brillants.

-Il y a des gens, ils m'ont regardé bizarrement dans la rue.

-Evidement, tu t'attendais à quoi Tommy ? Rigola le blond.

-Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne que je connais...

-Bon sinon tu comptes te rhabiller quand Tocard ?

Thomas allait répliquer avec un sourire malicieux, mais visiblement, Newt avait anticipé et lui envoya son haut dans la figure avec un regard d'avertissement. Ce qui fit rire tous les autres.

-T'est vraiment pas drôle...

-Arrête de faire la gueule et choisit quelqu'un d'autre Tom. Répliqua Teresa, avec un sourire.

Le brun regarda tout le monde pendant qu'il enfilait son pantalon cherchant sa prochaine victime.

Puis son regard se dirigea vers Minho.

-Mon cher Minho, et si tu nous chantais une chanson ?

-Je dois chanter quoi ? Grogna-t-il en réponse.

-La chanson préférée de Sonya quand elle était petite.

A ces mots, Minho se sentit devenir livide pendant Newt éclatait de rire. Étant son frère, il savait très bien quelle chanson elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, tout comme Thomas et Minho qui la connaissait depuis longtemps. Sonya fit un grand sourire amusé à l'idée que son petit-ami chante.

-T'est pas sérieux thomas ?

-Enfin, mon cœur, c'est pas un drame non plus. Enchaina Sonya avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bon d'accord.

Les autres regardèrent cet échange amusé, Minho n'avait jamais été bon chanteur, donc ce serait drôle peu importe la chanson. Minho fusilla du regard ses deux meilleurs amis, ce n'était que des traitres. Alors que la musique commençait il chante Bibbity Bobbity Boo dans cendrillon. Le groupe s'esclaffa, Minho était ridicule.

-J'en peu plus, j'imagine trop Minho en marraine la bonne fée. Rigola Gally, ce qui redoubla les rires des autres.

Minho fit comme s'il n'entendait pas tous les commentaires moqueurs essayant de garder le peu de fierté qu'il avait. Quand enfin il eut fini sa corvée, il s'assit dans son fauteuil à côté de Sonya, qui se cala contre lui pour le réconforter.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit, le téléphone de Newt pointé sur lui.

-Ta pas osé me filmer !

-Je me suis gêné.

-On avait dit qu'on filmait pas...

Minho était scandalisé. Et avec Sonya qui se marrait à côté de lui, il se sentait vraiment soutenue. Il allait se venger, et il savait exactement comment s'y prendre.

-Newt, roule la plus grosse pelle de ta vie à Thomas.

Avec un grand sourire il vit le blond se figer, le regardant sans comprendre. L'hilarité autour se dissipa, n'ayant pas tous entendu ce que l'asiatique avait dit.

-Pardon ?

-Rouler, une pelle, ça veut dire embrassé Newti, donne ton baisser le plus passionné à Thomas.

-Je sais ce que ça veut dire, merci... marmonna le blond.

Avec un sourire il vit les joues de Thomas rougir, double vengeance. Enfin ça c'est s'ils osaient le faire.

-Enfin, Minho, comment veux-tu que Newt sache faire, il est trop prude pour ça. Lança Gally.

Le blond lança un regard noir. Il se faisait souvent embêter car il était soi-disant ''puceau'' tout ça car ses amis ne l'avaient jamais vu au bras d'une fille. Minho ricana à cette remarque, il se demandait jusqu'où irait ce baisé.

-Donc je dois embrasser Thomas et c'est tout ?

-Un baisé passionné. Le corrigea Minho.

Newt ignora la remarque et lança un regard à Thomas. Minho avait toujours été admiratif de cette manière qu'ils avaient à se comprendre sans même se parler. Ils lisaient dans les yeux de l'autre avec une facilitée impressionnante. Newt semblait chercher l'approbation de Thomas, qui acquiesça légèrement avec un sourire.

Brenda quant à elle avait un visage de dix pieds de long en les observant, Newt s'approcha rapidement de Thomas et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est avec surprise que Minho vit ses deux amis s'embrasser sans aucune gêne ou timidité. Newt se déplaça de manière à être assis plus confortablement à califourchon sur les genoux de Thomas. Les mains du blond se déplacèrent jusqu'à la nuque du brun tandis que celui-ci mis ses mains sur les cuise de l'autre, les agrippant. Il vit leurs lèvres se mouvoir avec passion et leurs corps se presser l'un contre l'autre. Et il n'était pas le seul sous le choc, tout le groupe était surprit. Sonya avait même mis une main devant ses yeux, surement peux ravit de voir son frère comme ça. Il fallait dire que c'était très chaud à voir. Il pouvait même entendre des petits bruits qu'il qualifiait d'érotique entre léger gémissement et bruits de sussions.

Finalement, Newt s'écarta doucement, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait ses amis tous sous le choc. Il s'essuya sa bouche et ses lèvres rougit avec le dos de sa main. Thomas, lui, étouffa un rire.

-C'était quoi ça ? Questionna Minho en bégaillant.

-Mon dieux, c'était chaud ! S'exclama Gally.

-Bah quoi ? Vous vouliez que je lui roule ''la plus grosse pelle de ma vie'', ça ne vous convient pas ?

Minho était encore scotché, lui qui imaginait ses deux amis tout timides osant à peine s'embrasser... Est-ce que c'était juste pour déconné, ou alors il n'avait vraiment aucun sentiment et le prenait à la rigolade ? C'était à avoir un mal de crane, il détestait réfléchir.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous soyez si... à l'aise. Commenta Teresa.

Et là, il le vit, leurs regards rieurs, brillant d'affection qu'ils s'échangèrent. Newt toujours calé sur les genoux de Thomas, les mains sur son torse, le brun qui tenait toujours fermement les cuisses de blond.

Comment avait-il put louper ça ? Il était leur meilleur ami !

-Vous sortez ensemble ! Les accusa-t-il

Il les vit se tendre. Bon c'est vrai qu'il était un peu énervé de s'être fait avoir, mais aussi qu'ils lui aient caché une telle chose. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y repensait, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps, ils étaient plus tactiles, toujours ensemble, et ils avaient l'air plus joyeux.

-Genre vous vous aimez en amour et tout... ? Questionna Ben, un peu perdu

-Hum... Ouais. Approuva Thomas, visiblement gêné.

Minho eu un petit rire, Ils n'étaient pas gênés de s'embrasser devant eux par contre avouer leurs sentiments c'était une autre histoire.

-C'est quoi ce bordel.

Minho regarda Brenda qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Finalement Thomas se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention.

-Avec Newt on sort ensemble depuis quelques mois. Et ouais on... s'aime.

Le regard de victoire que lança Newt à Brenda fut mémorable, il criait ''Thomas est à moi''. Brenda regarda ailleurs et croisa les bras, les yeux brillants.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Teresa, tout sourire.

-Je suis content pour vous les mecs. Continua Minho.

-Par contre, la prochaine fois, évité de vous violer la bouche devant nous, j'aimerais éviter d'être choqué à vie... grimaça Sonya.

Minho comme les autres rigolèrent, il embrassa la tête de sa copine alors que Newt s'excusa auprès de sa sœur. C'est avec bonheur que Minho les observa, les doigts entrelacés discrètement, continué le jeu.

-Bonus-

-Enfin parti. Murmura Newt en fermant la porte.

Thomas lui répondit d'un rire amusé, regardant son copain s'approcher de lui.

-Tu est si pressé que ça ?

-Quand il s'agit de faire l'amour avec toi, toujours Tommy.

Le brun sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, les mots du blond avaient toujours cet effet sur lui. Assis sur la table du salon, Newt se cala entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser passionnément. S'embrassant toujours plus avidement. Entre deux baisé, Thomas retira le t-shirt du blond puis Newt défit la ceinture glissa ses mains sur les fesses du brun. Trop occupé, ils n'entendirent pas les bruits de clé dans la serrure.

-Newt, désolé de revenir j'ai oubli... Oh mon dieu.

Sonya qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce ferma vite les yeux, ça faisait trop pour une seule soirée.

Gêné Thomas enfuit son visage dans le cou de Newt et celui-ci n'osait pas regarder sa sœur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sonya, tu n'étais pas sensé dormir chez Minho ?

-Je j'avais oublier... un truc. Et puis j'ai pas de compte à te rendre j'habite ici aussi. Rouspéta la blonde.

Elle osa enfin rouvrir les yeux et se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-On vas mettre en place une règle simple. Pas dans le salon, ni la cuisine, ni nulle part autre que ta chambre, d'accord ?

Thomas pouffait de rire projetant son souffle chaud rencontre son coup, Newt sentit un frison lui parcourir le dos.

Sa sœur ne pouvait pas se dépêcher ? Parce que bon, sans bouger il avait légèrement froid, enfin, c'était loin d'être la première raison, il était bien content que leur position est empêcher Sonya de voir leurs début d'érection.

Quand enfin la blonde revint, elle leurs jeta à peine un regard.

-Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'enlever tes mains de...

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et sortit le plus rapidement possible, les joues rouges.

-On en était où ? Questionna Thomas.

Seul un sourire complice de Newt lui répondit avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau.

-Fin-

J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
